It Started With the Cat
by JAM julie
Summary: Yusuke and friends have been instructed to watch a cat...a big cat. CHAP. 1 kinda short. more to follow
1. you don't

It Started With the Cat  
  
Jam: I'm bored  
  
Hiei: me too  
  
*both try to think of something*  
  
Jam: I know, lets write a fanfic.  
  
Hiei: how about not?  
  
Jam: okay then...  
  
*thinking again*  
  
Hiei: lets write a fanfic!!  
  
Jam: I just said that!  
  
Hiei: no, you said: ''lets write a fanfic." I said: "lets write a fanfic!!"  
  
Jam: same thing!  
  
Hiei: no, mine had two exclamation marks.  
  
Jam: -_- "....."  
  
Jam: well lets get started then!  
  
Misao: *appears out of thin air* we've got to do the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Jam: O.o where did you come from?  
  
Misao: the Aioya. I thought I would pop in and help with the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Well time to dis the claimer.  
  
Jam & Misao: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: Misao: Jam does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni kenshin, or any other show.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*At koenma's office*  
  
Koenma: *doing paperwork* permission to mine energy jewels... *stamp* approval for ogre once a day break...hmmmm...nah!  
  
Blue ogre: But Sir!!!  
  
Koenma: fine! okay! *stamp* ...Permission to open flower shop(?)...*stamP* ability to fly... Why Not? *stamp*  
  
Blue ogre: *sweatdrop*  
  
*orange ogre comes in and hands him a letter*  
  
Koenma: *reads letter* WHAT!?! OH NO!  
  
*half hour later at yusuke's*  
  
Yusuke: he wants us to do what?  
  
Kurama: Koenma wants us to watch his cat for him  
  
Kuwabara: KITTIE!!!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Koenma: *suddenly appears* Actually, its not my cat, mind you. Its my fathers. Hes sending it home for the week.  
  
Yusuke: something tells me that this is no ordinary cat  
  
Koenma: thats right, yusuke. This is a very special cat, you must keep him calm at all times. If he gets excited who knows what might happen.  
  
Kuwabara: So when do we get to see the little Kitty?  
  
Koenma: you don't.  
  
Koenma now holds up an object that he had the hole time: a leash. A deep throated meow is heard.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: AHHHH!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jam: YAY! Chapter one of my fanfic is complete!  
  
Misao: *sweat drop* that was short  
  
Hiei: depressing. I only said one word!  
  
Jam: shouldn't we say to please R&R?  
  
Misao: what does that mean?  
  
Jam: *shrugs* I dunno  
  
Hiei: stupid bakas!! 


	2. trail mix

Misao: back again! Jam wake up! *shakes Jam to concousnes*  
  
Jam: wha...? Do you Know what time it is? Its almost twelve thirty A.M.!  
  
Misao: so? We Should write it now cause you'll be busy tomorrow  
  
Hiei: hn!  
  
Jam: technically it is tomorrow, you fictitious anime character!  
  
Hiei: well this time we are writing me more lines!  
  
Disclaimer: Hiei: Jam doesn't own anything!  
  
Jam: okay, See? Its now 12:37 .  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I feel ridiculous!" Yusuke said as he walked the invisible tiger. At least thats what they thought it was. The collar, connected to the leash, floated about three feet off the ground. "You're not the only one." Said Hiei. As they walked through the park people stopped what they where doing to stare. "Oro!?!" Said a red headed stranger with a purple shirt.  
  
Suddenly a squirrel darted across their path and the cat took chase dragging Yusuke with him. Hiei followed (it was Kuwabara and kuramas turn to cat Sit tomorrow). The cat-squirrel chase lasted at least five minutes and ended abruptly when the Squirrel flew up a tree. "mumph!" Yusuke stood up and spat out the leaves, pebbles, and acorns that had gathered in his mouth. "Okay Hiei, your turn to hold the leash." He took it from Yusuke and pulled the cat away from the tree, which was a little hard considering how big that cat was.  
  
"You should never let your guard down Yusuke." Hiei said. "Who knows what kind of chaos this cat may do? Not that I care about people being sane." Yusuke got an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Your not the one who had a mouth full of 'trail mix'".  
  
"HN!"  
  
All this time they had forgotten that the cat was in their charge. When Hiei looked back to where he had last seen the collar floating he was rather surprised, it now lay on the ground with paw prints  
  
leading away.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Misao: Yayz! That was fun!  
  
Jam: yes it was ^_^  
  
Hiei: *snoring*  
  
Jam & Misao: wake up!  
  
Hiei: Hey, I wasn't sleeping. Just resting my eyes.  
  
Misao: okay..., well anyways people tell us what you think. And we hope you likes.  
  
Jam: since when do you get to do all the talking?  
  
Misao: umm...  
  
Hiei: I fall asleep for five minutes and you write about me doing something stupid?  
  
Misao: yep!  
  
Read headed Stranger: ^_^x  
  
Jam: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: Kenshin?  
  
Red headed Stranger AKA Kenshin: ^_^x; 


	3. a mallet

Jam: We're back with the third chapt-  
  
*gets cut off*  
  
Misao: Yes it appears we-  
  
*gets cut off*  
  
Jam: And joining us is Kenshin (!!!!!!!!!!!) whose going to help us to write.  
  
Kenshin: ^_^x  
  
Hiei: Hn. All this writings making me hungry.  
  
Kenshin: Me too I am hungry that I am!  
  
Misao: Yeah, lets all go out for some hot dogs  
  
Jam: eww.  
  
Hiei: We've got to write! Hn. Bakas. Kenshin, go order us some Chinese food. Misao, get swea-...er, I mean ice cream. LOTS OF ICE CREAM! Julie, go get us mustard!  
  
*All surprised that Hiei gave them all orders*  
  
Jam: Mustard? With Chinese food???  
  
Misao: well I'm gonna need alot of money for all that ice cream. *looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: HN. Well go rob a bank on the way...  
  
Misao: okay! *goes to dress in black ninja clothes*  
  
Kenshin: *goes to find Chinese food coupon*  
  
Jam: *Goes to fridge...*(well where did you expect the mustard to be? Antarctica??)  
  
Hiei: he he, Hn. *evil grin* And that leaves me to do this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Hiei: do not own! Random Demon: *nods*  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hiei and Yusuke follow the cat's tracts until they suddenly stop in front of a rather large pine tree. They both note clearly that the cat is not in the tree or anywhere near.  
  
"Now what where you saying about never letting your guard down?" Asked Yusuke. Hiei was too deep in thought to where the cat had gone right now to even say his famous word, "Hn". Wait! He just did.  
  
Then came a girls voice came from behind. "Excuse me!" Both turned to see a girl (12-13 years she appeared) with very long shiny black hair. In her left hand she had a large wooden mallet. "Excuse me, but..." she leaned closer and her eyes grew wider. "Have you guys seen a bug anywhere around here?" "A bug?" said a confused Yusuke. "Hn?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye a few yards away she saw a blur of white. "ANDTHEREITIS!!" She yelled and ran towards it, mallet held high.  
  
Skuld, yes that was her name, proceeded to squash the "bug" thus sending it to "the big gig in the sky". [Yusuke: It wag a bug, not Elvis! Me: shut up Yusuke!]  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: *sweat drop*  
  
*Yusuke thinks to himself* 'I wonder if we should ask her about the tiger?' "We can't just walk up there and asked if shes seen an invisible cat, baka ningen." replied Hiei. Would you stop reading my mind already?" Yusuke glaired at Hiei, and Hiei glared back. "I don't Know Hiei. Something tells me..."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kenshin & Misao: *Walks into room and sets food on table*  
  
Misao: We've got the goods. Hiei? You did the chapter with out us?!?  
  
Jam: *walks in* Someone put the mustard all the way in the back in the fridge. The horror!  
  
Misao: *shudders*  
  
Kenshin: who would do such a thing?  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Jam: You already finished the chapter? -_-  
  
Hiei: Yep.  
  
Misao: *sweatdrop* well review! 


End file.
